Robert Reagan
Robert is the Order's first, and more probably only Super Soldier, injected with the Super Soldier Serum and trained voluntary from the age of ten. He never found Supers as at threat, he always cared about everyone and commonly had stood up to school yard bullies when no one else would despite his stature. His parents died directly before his tenth birthday, upon his birthday he was contacted by a Special group of the military about a SS Program. Thus began Robert's quest as a Hero whether combating his own morals or corporeal foes. Relationships Amelia: She is his daughter, at times she gets on to him about Flirtation, but only because she wants him to find the perfect woman and stop "Playing with all of their Hearts". She believes him to be the perfect example of what is right and just. Terra: Robert finds Terra appealing and attractive; after she turns into her Primitive transformation for the first time he calms her down with a hug, albeit after she tackled him to the ground. As of his reviving and learning of the truth he is caught between neglected abandonment and just plain depression. Savior: Robert finds her crazy and insane, mostly for the fact she attempted to kill him after he tried to help her. Lee: Robert sees Lee much like a fatherly figure; being as Robert's died in a fire when he was young the boy became attached to Lee like a form of adoptive father. Marianna: She commonly spends much time at his house as she is inept at home chores. The two often share a bed, but never have been intimate. Their school lives are still a mystery. Jessica: Robert was introduced to her at a orphanage and found himself stuck between a rock and a hard place when the head nun asked him to adopt Jessica. He said yes and while to two butt heads they share a bond closely. History Robert was enlisted in the Order's Special Forces at the age of ten in order for him to be trained effectively. He was given the Super Soldier Serum and trained endlessly to combat the Super threat. Robert's parents were killed in a suspicious fire just a few months before his situation forced him into enlisting in the Military, it just so happened that they had an opening for an individual like him. He showed great skill in hand to hand combat both armed and unarmed, he is an amazing marksman with both pistols and his rifle, Robert has been trained to handle hostage situations and even to withstand torture. He is the means to an end in the war against Abhumans. Training Robert was trained as a Special Forces Soldier, he was taught any form of combat the Order found him capable of, and he was even given classes in the Medical field where they could fit them in. He was never deployed alone, but was fully trained to run ahead of the rest of the group and engage the threat without aid. Robert is proficient in Marksmanship and Hand to Hand, with a great level of tactical training backed by practical training in all the listed fields. Abilities *Adaptive Immune System: The Anti Bodies contained within the Super Soldier Serum were designed to fight off Toxins and Poisons, if they come into contact with a foreign threat they will assimilate it and build and immunity to it. It was originally meant to fight Cancer but was used to Military use as well. *Compacted Muscle Structure: The Serum makes the muscles compact and become denser allowing for enhanced strength without adding size and immobilizing the soldier. *Adrenal Enhancement: The Adrenal Gland is enlarged by ten times its original size and activates itself more readily. Armory *The Stars and Stripes: Robert's shield of yet unknown metal in a kite design. It is painted up with a triangle at the top of blue filled with multiple stars cascaded by vertical red and white bars. * M1776 Advanced Combat Pistol: A fifty caliber pistol with magazines of ten to fifteen rounds extended. * UAR-38 Utility Assault Rifle: A 7.62x51mm cartridge assault rifle with four settings; safety, semi automatic, three round burst fire, and fully automatic. Under the barrel is a shotgun mounted as well as a grenade launcher below it. The weapon has space for a bayonet to be mounted as well. Highly modifiable this weapon is a rifleman's best friend. * Ka-Bar Combat Knife: Eight inches in length and three in width this knife has been perfectly built for hand to hand combat. * Brass Knuckles: Illegal brass knuckles bought from the black market. * Composition Four: Highly stable explosive material excellent for demolitions Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Deceased Category:Canon Character